Everyone needs fun in the Apocalypse
by Prettywittywoman
Summary: This Story is based off not just the characters from the show but also my in vision of Daryl and his personality if the apocalypse where to actually happen and if TWD never existed.
1. In the beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD AND NOR SHALL I EVER MAKE A PROFIT OFF OF THESE STORIES. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OFF OF THE WALKING DEAD AND I SHALL NOT MAKE A PROFIT OFF OF THESE STORIES.**

Dear diary…

The prison had just exploded, and dad… that stupid governor, dad always did good things for us, he really didn't deserve this, back at the farm it was fun until this whole thing started this...this hell on earth. What people call the apocalypse, with all these goddamn walkers lurking around waiting for someone or something to feast on… I don't know where everyone else ended up… where Maggie is… God I hope she's alright and safe...hopefully Glenn is with her to keep her safe, Although Glenn always did seem to look like a weakling but he proved me wrong back at the farm when he went into the well, Maggie told me all about it. Anyways I managed to make it out with Daryl, he's the one with the crossbow, right now we are in this old abandoned house that Daryl told me he found with Michonne, earlier I explained to him that dad never let me drink and I really wanted a drink, but when we stumbled upon an old golf course he said that peach schnapps isn't a real first drink, I broke down I just couldn't handle it anymore, the pain of losing dad at the prison, Maggie, Judith, Carl, Rick, and everyone else… hopefully they got out of there alive.

" Yours truly Beth "

I didn't know what to do now it was really quiet outside, a little bit too quiet… I looked around and Daryl was no where to be found. The house wasn't that big where could this intoxicated man have gone?

I sprung out from the chair i was sitting on and wandered into the kitchen…  
>"Nope he doesn't seem to be in here"<p>

I walked out and walked over to the bathroom *knock...knock...knock*  
>"Daryl… hey are you in there? I'm coming in…"<p>

I slowly opened the door and it was empty… Where could this guy be?

And then out of the blue, I heard a faint yell, it's gotta be him but where is he? Then I looked over at the door, but i remember Daryl telling me to never go outside if he's not with me… Then I slowly start making my way over hearing my foot steps creak the floor with every step I take, and I approached the door and peeked out the window that we had covered with sheets. It was Daryl fighting walkers "What on earth is he doing?" I unlock the door and run out grab my knife and stab the dead creature on top of him, "Daryl! what are you doing?! where is your crossbow?"

Daryl looked at me right in the eyes… and I could smell the stench of alcohol off of him. "you've drinkin' more haven't you? God Daryl! just like my father! How could you!?"

then it was almost like a shot to the head what happened next i didn't see it coming, the blood rushed through my body like a rocket and I lost my train of thought my face went red and I got butterflies throughout my stomach, The man I was just screaming at stood up and kissed me. but not as a kiss should be, no it wasn't a romantic kiss it was a almost rough kiss like a really horny man would if he hadn't kissed anyone in about a year then I pushed him away I was in shock. I didn't know what to say, the two of us just stood there, then he said the first word… "i'm sorry Beth… it's just it's been so long since my last girl, and I thought you had feelings for me like I do to you, sorry" and he went inside the house, I stood there speechless, not knowing what to think, the man I've known for about a year, who was there for me when my boyfriend died just confessed he had feelings for me. All the sudden my heart had a twist and I could feel myself almost wanting him. I realized why let the man suffer when were in the apocalypse, nothing really matters anymore. I turn myself around and walk into the house I look over and see Daryl sitting on the chair sobbing. "Daryl?" he didn't even flinch, I slowly make my way over to where he is sitting and sat on top of him straddling his pelvis. His head sprang up and looked at me in shock "what are you doing?" Daryl asked "Everyone needs some fun in the apocalypse" and I leaned in and kissed him it was like the man completely changed from an asshole, to a kind man. He wrapped his arms around me and and started kissing me back I could all the sudden feel his tongue start to touch my bottom lip, our tongues danced around. He slowly started to unbutton my shirt. I let my head back and let the shirt slide off of my arms, I look at him dead straight in the eyes and unzipped his vest to reveal his chest to have my small hands runabouts his upper body he undid my bra, I felt self conscious at this time, no one has ever really seen this much of my body before not even my sister, so I started to wrap my arms around myself looking away and at the ground. Daryl noticed and grabbed my arms and looked me in the eyes and said "Do you trust me?, Beth your beautiful and you don't need to be afraid around me, look…" and he lifted me up off of him and put me back on the chair as he undid his jean pants and let them fall to the ground "you see, I like you alot beth and i want to be yours to be the one to protect you always, Beth I love you" and that did it, that hit me in the heart I felt comfortable around him that's where I made my biggest mistake…

To be continued in the next chapter...


	2. Regret

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD AND NOR SHALL I EVER MAKE A PROFIT OFF OF THESE STORIES. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OFF OF THE WALKING DEAD AND I SHALL NOT MAKE A PROFIT OFF OF THESE STORIES.**

Dear Diary,

Beth here, you see Daryl is a really sweet guy and all but… I don't know he had said some things to me last night that I never really had considered him saying...well let's just cut to the chase. Daryl and I had sex last night, and man… I'm still sore from it… it was remarkable but also at the same time nearly petrifying due to the fact that he was my first… and god did it ever hurt at the beginning… but it's what happened during and afterwards is what caught my suspicion… nearer to the beginning it was almost as if he was eager to have sex, I do understand it probably has been a while for him with the world ending and stuff but closer to the end he got really rough making me beg him to stop, at first i thought it was just a kinky side he was showing till i woke up this morning bruised and bites on my arms and thighs… but anyways we haven't really talked since then but...he was drunk after all and when people get drunk they do stupid stuff...right?

yours truly

"Beth"

Just as I got up from where I was sitting I Glimpsed over at Darryl's room and saw him just sitting at the end of his bed with a upset face, I could clearly see he was hungover, The bags under his eyes and the pale face, but I just carried on with putting away my diary. I carried on into my room and stuck it under the pillow but just as I stood up I felt a cool breeze on the back of my neck as if someone was standing right directly behind me, I didn't bother turning around before I said

"Daryl Is that you?"

Sudden silence filled the air as if the person wasn't there anymore, At the time I didn't Flinch, But curiosity got the better of me and I turned around to see Daryl Bloodshot eyes and the sternest look on his face, Pale as hell and just looked Sick. Just as I was about to go and say something he turned around and walked into the living room, sat down on a sofa and looked at the ground…

I walked over to the sofa across from where he was sitting and just looked at him not knowing what to say. Then I spoke…

"Daryl?, A...Are you OK? do you want to...you know talk… About anything?"

no reply, Silence was a key factor at this point. But just as I was about to get up and walk back to my room I heard almost like a whisper my eyes shot over to him

"Did you say something?"

Very faintly it sounded like he said _let me see your arms_ but I wanted to be sure

"You want to see my arms?"

"Yes! Beth let me see your arms!" He yelled and shot out of his chair to grab hold of my wrist and yank my sweater up my arm to reveal the bruising and bite marks from last night. He laughed with a slight smirk on his face. I grabbed my sleeve and ripped my arms away from him in self consciousness, _why would he want to see my marks?_ I asked myself,

"Why did you do that Daryl...like Are you proud of yourself for this?God Do you even remember what happened last night?!"

Daryl looked up at me and said "Oh Beth, Of course I remember, I remember you being a stupid horney little teenager that you are and me...me stupidly falling for it!… you know if I didn't take that stupid drink none of this would've happened, you wouldn't be in this situation, I wouldn't feel this way and this all would of never happened, Fuck man like…" and he continued murmuring under his breath. I stood there not knowing what to do… But an idea got into my head, _if he's saying that the drink is all his fault why not get rid of it for good_, I ran into the kitchen where all the alcohol was, Took a jar into my hand and smashed it along the floor, the next thing I knew was him standing at the door almost in shock. I went and grabbed the remaining 2 jars and threw them and the ground near his feet and at that moment both of us knew I shouldn't of done that. He charged at me so fast and pinned me up against the wall screaming at me so loud that I couldn't understand a word he was saying. His fist was clenched so tightly I remembered seeing his knuckles go pale white… But the last thing I remembered was everything going completely black and the sound of walkers smashing at the door and Daryl yelling and then blank… Nothing… The sight and sound of nothing….

to be continued in the next chapter...


End file.
